The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of a retractable stairway assembly for a vehicle such as a truck, the stairway being deployable for use in entering and exiting the vehicle and being stowable when not in use.
The design of many large vehicles, in particular cab-over-engine trucks, does not allow easy access into the cab of the vehicle. Often, the cab is positioned at a substantial height above the ground, making it difficult for a driver or passenger to enter and exit the cab. Therefore, steps or some type of foot support structure are often provided for use by an individual when climbing up into the cab as well as when exiting from the cab.
Although various approaches have been used to facilitate the entry and exit of an individual from a vehicle, a need nevertheless exists for a control method and apparatus for a retractable stairway assembly wherein the method and apparatus are novel and non-obvious improvements ways.